Deep Desires
by SpikedDragon
Summary: A few minor curse words other than that it's harmless. This is something for pure entertainment...be gentle this is my first fic, so let me know if I should continue it.


Her back was pressed against the cool blue wall. Her head was just seconds away from dying and her heart was a pin drop away from bursting. Ever since she stepped foot there, everything changed dramatically. She loved her job and her fans, but her love for him was even greater. Every time he walks by, time seems to stand still. Now her heart is bursting with pure emotions. The tears flowed salty down her pink cheeks. The crowd was electrical that day; they were heard even in her comfort zone. Her tears just kept on pouring. She whimpered softly, hoping no one was around to hear her. The crowd's electric wave grew and then died in a mere heartbeat. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. A cold gentle hand touched her on the shoulder. She lifted her head to meet the stranger's eyes. It was none other than the comedic Sugar Shane Helms. "Are you okay honey?" he asked caringly. "I'm alright, just releasing some back up emotions," she said. "Oh," a worried look spread across his delicate face, "any way I could help?" Swallowing lightly she said, "No, I'll be fine soon trust me. By tomorrow night I'll be jumping on people." After looking at her one last time, he walked away. Time must have jumped to the end of the show. The electricity of the crowd quickly died down. Old salty tears were clinging to her now red cheeks. She slowly, but steadily stood up. Her mind was numb and sea of emotions was still running feverishly wild. She secretly hoped no one was around to see her like that. Exiting her comfort zone, a door was opening in the other direction. Ignoring the sound, she continued walking with her mind drowned in sorrowful thoughts. Another gentle hand touched her shoulder. She continued to walk ignoring that warm touch that sent shivers down her spine. "Hey," said the very low voice that haunts her dreams. She stopped without turning. "Are you okay?" he said softly. Nodding yes she kept on walking. "Are you going to turn around?" a hint of his southern accent was detected along with concern. She shook her head no and kept on walking. Moving forward, he placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her lightly in place. "I heard you were crying. Why?" She sniffled a bit and slowly turned her head. A lonely glittering tear was seconds away from falling. Noticing her sadness left him out of breath. In a small voice she said, "Because of you." Quickly she ran down the corridor with him on her trail and she ran into the first taxicab in sight. Pulling out like a bat out of hell, he stood there in the parking lot speechless and dumbfounded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the taxi she finally stooped the threatening tear from falling. She couldn't believe that she just told him that. At least she got some of it off her chest. She had strong feelings for him for quite a long time, but she was too afraid to tell him. A short ride later, she arrived at her hotel room. A few moments later, there was a knocking on her door. Her blood ran cold with fear. She hoped it wasn't him again. Slowly she opened the door, her heart leapt out of her chest and she sighed a breath of relief. He came in the room with a box of tissues in his hand. His eyes showed all of his pity. "Come on girly cheer up. You have to stop letting your feelings taking over your mind. Tell him already, it's not healthy to keep it all inside." He said standing next to her. "That's easy for you to say Shane, you're not the one that's scared to death about his rejection." She said sitting down on her bed. Fresh salty tears started to drop from her eyes. Shane handed her a tissue. "Sweetie you have to tell him or you'll die from crying too much." He said trying to lighten up the mood. "I almost did tell him, but I ran away," she said holding back her tears. "Oh. come here honey." Shane said opening his arms and embracing her tightly. She broke the embrace and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry Shane, I'll be fine by tomorrow you'll see a smile on my face." "Are you going to be fine tonight? Do you need me to stay the night?" Shane asked sweetly. She knew that he had plans to be with his main squeeze. "I'll be fine. I know you and your chic need some quality time," she said with a hollow smile. "Ok girlie." Shane rose gave her a hug and walked out. She lay on the bed for ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Sighing she got up and took an extremely hot long bath. When she was done, she went to bed early. That night she finally slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
She woke up to the buzzing alarm. Her heart was empty and her mind vacant. Dragging her body off the bed, She got ready to leave. She caught a ride with Shane to the airport. They went to Philadelphia, PA for their next show.  
  
*7 hours later*  
  
"So are you going to tell him today?" Shane asked bluntly. "How am I going to tell him?" She stopped dead in her track and looked at Shane. "Well I guess you can use words," his sarcasm was not needed. "Sure I'm just going to say, 'Hey Jeff, I'm madly in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day we met. Oh and by the way you have a delightful ass. Sometimes I wish I could grab it like there's no tomorrow.' Is that what you want me to say Shane?" her voice grew louder than usual. Shane was starring behind her the whole time. She finally turned around to see what he was staring at. There two feet behind her stood her David that is Jeff. A look of disbelief and wonder covered his face. He took one step closer and in return she ran away. There in the middle of the airport she left her David. Shane ran after her wondering why she did that. The two wonders ran over people. She reached the world that would hide her from her David and friend keeping a glass separating them. "Don't do this!" Shane hollered, but it was too late. She jumped into the first visible cab and left. "Why did she do that?" Jeff asked. "Fear, regret, embarrassment, the works; you name it and she feels it." Shane commented. Both of them returned inside with wonder-less thoughts got their rental car keys. The left separately but bound only by thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Why oh why do I do this to myself?" she said to herself. A gentle rocky tear danced in her eyes. She slid down on her familiar friend. It soothed her throbbing mind and she let it go. "I better not see him. All I need is to do the show and get the hell out of here." She said. The battle of tears vs. no tears began. She fought them off and defeated them with a long deep sigh. "Damned there feelings that I feel," she got up and looked in the mirror. "Let's get ready to put up a double show" she walked out. "Hey Al"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The show was over, thank God for that. She was tired of putting up an empty hollow smile. "Yes I agree with you, tonight the crowd was on fire." She said. "It must have been all of those hilarious promos." Mark said. "Listen, are you going to the bar later on?" "Ummmm. I don't know." "Oh come on, just for one or three drinks with the rest of us." Mark was smiling trying to convince her to go. "Well," that's all she said before the interruption happened. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Mark said walking away from her. It seemed he was supposed to be a decoy while her David got in his place. She lightly laughed and kept walking. The David grabbed her and threw her into a dim lighted closet. "What the hell is your problem man!" she said. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the poor lighting. "Shane let me out of here." The figure shook his head and spoke, "I'm not Shane." She knew that voice too well. "I couldn't be. I need to get out of here," she thought to herself. "Oh God, let me out," she said. "No," he replied in a low whisper, "not until you talk to me." "Please Jeff, let me out." She said with tears beginning to form. "No" he said in a stronger voice. There they stood two feet apart. She said nothing more and kept her distance. "Talk to me girl," he said taking one step closer. "No. it hurts too much." "What are you talking about? What do you mean it hurts?" She swallowed hard and turned her back and ever so gently, he turned her around. "Please I beg of you, tell me why it hurts to talk to me?" Her cheeks were now tainted with salty tears. Avoiding his eyes, she stared at the black wall to her left. "Look at me," Jeff grabbed her face and made her look into his emerald green eyes, "does it have to do with what you said in the airport?" Closing her eyes she tried her best to answer his question. "It is isn't it? Are you in love with me?" the air between them grew cold and dead. The answer was obvious but he wanted to hear her say it. "Yes," was her reply in the tiniest voice humanly possible. "Would you feel better if I told you that I've been in love with you too from the second I've laid eyes on your beautiful face. And that late at night I can't sleep because I wish that you were there with me. That my heart feels empty when I go a day without seeing your beautiful smile or hearing your incredible voice." She was stunned into silence; never had she thought that he felt so strongly. "Really?" she choked out. "Yea baby girl, really." Jeff said wiping her stranded tear away. He stared lovingly into her eyes and captured her heart. At that moment everything clicked into perfect harmony. Their hearts and souls were finally merging; anything that would happen would be purely right. Jeff slowly began to lean in for a kiss. She only wished it would be the earth shattering kiss that she longed for. Her heart was making buzzing sounds and her mind was drawing blank. He was only half an inch away and began to speak. "Baby girl." "Yea." She replied lowly. "Baby girl." "Yea Jeff" "Baby girl wake up." "What?" "Girl I said wake your ass up." A familiar voice said. She opened her eyes and realized she was at home snuggled up against her second pillow. "What?" she answered in her sleepy voice. "It's time for you to get up and go to your Journalism class." The familiar voice said. "DAMN IT! You always wake me up when things get interesting." She said pulling the pillow closer to her. "Oh well you'll get over it." 


End file.
